Hidoi Yume
by Yuki Kamitoki
Summary: She fought to protect another world much like hers. But what happens when her past comes to haunt her? The past she had lived in and her real past before it fell. Would love and friendship help her gain back what she had lost? Her innocence? Perhaps.
1. Shadows of Pain

Title: Hidoi Yume  
  
Author: hikari-no-megami  
  
E-mail address: kirei_usa@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Chapter: 1- Shadows of Pain  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon… ::sighed:: Life is so unfair…  
  
Author's Note: Well, this chapter doesn't change much, except for the information and stuff before this note. Just to tell you, the ages of the trainers you once new, changed. I'm not sure how old they should be, but think of it as around the age of 16 or 17, which is very old. I wonder how they look like when they're older. Maybe a bit more kawaii than before… Anyway, review and review again! ^_^  
  
*******************************  
  
Around the time of the Johto Leagues…  
  
*******************************  
  
"Ah, it's so good to be home!" a young trainer which we all know and love sighed happily. You don't know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He was accompanied by a cute little pikachu on his shoulder, a redhead growling about her lost bike while cuddling a cute togepi and a boy with brown hair daydreaming about beautiful girls. You still don't know? Hmm... how about a close look on them?  
  
Ah, so you do remember them. Now how about we look at a less familiar event, though it still involves these characters you just saw.  
  
In an underground cave, miles away from our young trainers, a young-looking and rather striking general was bowing before its master.  
  
"The plan has been set master. We will be arriving there in a month."  
  
"A month! Why does it take that much time to arrive there?" a voice whispered. Even though it wasn't that loud, it was apparent the anger was there. The young general shivered in fear.  
  
"It's because of the energy master. We do not have much energy to spare right now. Most of it was already used to open the portal."  
  
"Yes. Energy. That is an issue to be concern about."  
  
It was more than an issue to be concern about, it was an overriding concern. It had taken them a millennium to gather enough energy to open the portal that will take them to the surface world. They were still suffering from the use of energy.  
  
"See to it that we receive more energy, I would like to arrive there in less than a month."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
**********  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu's head shot up as he felt a soothing presence of a person he had long to see since he was captured. But... it couldn't be her. It couldn't be the one he had longed to see, yet, never did. She was already dead. He had seen her dead; saw it with his own eyes, yet here was her aura, as bright as ever. Was it an illusion, back to haunt him for his deeds he had done? For all the pain he had inflict upon pokemon as well as humankind? Was he being punished again?  
  
1.1 Flashback  
  
There was a loud rumble of thunder heard throughout the forest. Rain continuously splattered on the ground, creating a puddle of mud. There were sounds of footsteps heard as well as shakings of thunder. The sky was lightened with lightning and thunders, allowing the forest to be awaken every few seconds.  
  
A group of men and women with a child hardly seen by their side ran as hard as they could. An unknown shadow followed. The small child behind tripped over a rock and fell. Giving a silent whimper, she tried to get up, but her small cloak was caught on something. The others hearing her whimper, turned around, yelling at her to hurry, but as they began to run toward her, a shadow covered them. Looking up, they felt the evil emitting from the shadow and began to run. Dragging the poor child's mother with them as she screamed for them to not leave her child alone. The small child looked up with wide eyes, as if not believing that her mother would leave her alone, but the truth was seen in her little eyes.  
  
The mother quickly broke out of their grasps and ran to her child. She didn't care if she died. As long as her child lived. She quickly covered her child with her cloak while placing the child behind her. Bravely she turned to face the shadow, fear tightening her heart.  
  
"You will not take my child." She stated boldly, but the shadow took no heed of her and began to speed faster. The woman knew with a sinking heart that she wouldn't be able to live as well as her daughter, but as long as there was a chance.  
  
Turning to face her daughter, she gently stroked her cheek, there wasn't much time left.  
  
"Listen to me, my daughter." She whispered. "We do not have much time left. I want you do run away. Run as fast as you can."  
  
The little girl shook her head. She wouldn't leave her mother, she would protect her mother as her brothers and sisters would've done.  
  
"You've got to! Run away before it gets you." She raised her voice louder.  
  
"What about you mommy? You'll come with me right? We'll be together and we'll find daddy and then…"  
  
"Yes we will, we'll be together but you have to go first. Mommy will catch up with you okay?" the mother questioned, a small teardrop slowly fell from her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying mommy? Everything would be alright wouldn't it?" the girl asked, not knowing why her mother why crying.  
  
"Yes, it'll be alright, but you have to promise mommy that you will run away right now. Promise me that."  
  
The little girl looked on confused, but agreed to anyway.  
  
"Good," the woman slowly wiped the tears away. "Now go!"  
  
The girl turned around about to go, but then she turned back to face her mother.  
  
"Promise me that we'll be together forever," she said as she held up her pinky finger.  
  
The woman gave a small chuckle, as she held her pinky finger up and crossed it with her own daughter's.  
  
"We'll be together forever,"  
  
The girl nodded her head, satisfied with the answer before turning around and began to run.  
  
Not running for barely a minute did she hear a scream. Turning around, she found her mother slowly being swallowed by the darkness.  
  
"No!" she whispered. Her mother couldn't of been gone. She promised that she would be with her together forever. She couldn't of been gone. She couldn't of.  
  
The girl slowly fell down. While grief consumed her, the shadow slowly gained up on her.  
  
As the shadow slowly started to cover her, a voice was heard throughout the forest, loud and clear, despite the circumstances.  
  
"Leave her be."  
  
The shadow faltered back slowly, surprised at the young fellow's bold attempt to rescue the girl, but regained itself as quickly as if it never happened. It commenced with its deed.  
  
"I said leave her be!" The voice was heard again, this time louder and angrier.  
  
The shadow looked toward where the voice was emitted from and glared angrily at it. In a rough voice, the shadow spoke,  
  
"I do not take orders from anyone, especially from someone on the good side."  
  
"And I don't suppose you would take orders from me even if I'm on the evil side."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. You are after all a rookie."  
  
A lean figure jumped down from the tree it was leaning. As the figure walked towards the shadow, the darkness slowly fade away revealing light golden hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"That may seem to you the truth, but as the saying goes, appearances can be deceiving, especially when you didn't even see my appearance."  
  
"Ah, I see we have a smart mouth here. Now who would I owe the pleasure to, that have corrected me in deceiving appearances?" the shadow mocked.  
  
"You really flatter me. But since you really want to know, I go by the name Cosmos."  
  
"You mean Cosmos as in the universe, a really... unique name to fit your... description," the shadow sneered as it looked over the savior.  
  
"Yes, I agreed, it is a unique name, but would you actually think it fits my description. I actually think it fits what I protect. The universe. It has a great sound to it don't you think?"  
  
"Are you actually asking my opinion? Really, what had the people taught you? Don't you know to never trust your enemies?"  
  
"Oh, I know that well, after all, I had been through many scrapes."  
  
"Let me guess, you came out alive. What a shame it was that they didn't finish you off. But it will be a pleasure of mine to finish the business they started. You wouldn't mind that much would you? After all I'm sure defeating me would add some more... to your reputation, though I may warn you, defeating me is on the impossible things to do list."  
  
"That may be it to you, but I intend to correct it to the right list."  
  
"And that would be..." the shadow trailed off.  
  
"The achievable list." The savior smirked.  
  
"Well, I just have to make that unachievable then, won't I?"  
  
The savior bowed its head and got into a fighting position. The shadow stood calmly waiting for the savior to strike, but seeing as the move was intended for it to start, the shadow gave a war cry and headed toward the savior while shifting it's hands into a fist. As the punches sped up, the dodges became frequent.  
  
It was apparent that both these warriors were great fighters. However, despite the fact that they were on opposite sides, both could've belonged to the same team, work as partners, be great comrades and do great changes to the world. Either good or bad, is a decision to think about...  
  
Flashback  
  
**********  
  
"When are they going to be here?" a man dressed in a lab coat asked as he paced back and forth around the room. The young girl who was currently beside the door, sighed in exasperation at the older man's impatient attitude, even though it was expected when the professor was anxious.  
  
"That reminds me," the professor said as he took of his glasses and wiped the lens with the sleeve of his shirt, "what's going on with him? His door is always locked and I often see him carrying a red letter around, while sighing every few seconds. And when I ask him about it, he said it's nothing important. Do you know what's going on with that boy? He's making me worry."  
  
The girl fell onto a sofa nearby and sighed. Young boys these days were simply unpredictable.  
  
But, since she was an expert in these parts, it was an exception to her. And to think about all the fun she could have with matchmaking him and his little victim.  
  
She sat up abruptly in excitement, nearly causing the professor to jump up in fright. Clasping her hands together in anticipation of matchmaking fun, she sighed in wonder.  
  
"That young boy of yours, professor, isn't that much young anymore." She sighed again.  
  
"What do you mean?" the professor asked, unprepared for the answer to come.  
  
"He's in love!" the girl whispered. Unfortunately the professor heard her, and fell back in shock.  
  
"Wh- what did you say?" the professor stuttered out. Never in all his years of... of something, did he ever give a single thought that his grandchild might have grown up and find someone to... to love. If only... he was still young, that wasn't possible. No way Gary could've fallen in love. It just wasn't possible.  
  
He still remembered the time when he had first met that little grandson of his. Only a baby. He was only a small baby, just born when grief entered his life.  
  
1.2 Flashback  
  
A sigh was heard from the bed right beside the window. The curtains were drawn, pouring sunlight into the little hospital room. Light giggling brought attention to the tired woman, who was slowly weeping tears of unfairness and love for her little born baby. The baby by her side, unaware of his mother's tears kept on tugging insistently on his mother's hair. The young yet old woman silently smiled at her son's antics.  
  
Never will she be able to see the face of her son again, never would she be able to be by his side and watch him grow up or see him get married. Never will she be able to lay eyes on the face of his. So many never, setting them apart.  
  
When will there ever be a time when what she wanted came true? When will there be a time when things would be so simple, that nothing complicated would ever happen?  
  
Why was she always the victim of fates games? Why couldn't she be by her son's side? Why couldn't she be left alone and allowed to make a family. After all these years of constant suffering only to see that it did nothing. Years of helping him in life and death situations only to be betrayed by the one person she trusted. By the person that she... so many questions but none could be answered.  
  
She tried to wipe away the tears that had been continuously splashing her son's hair. It was no good to cry over past times, but...  
  
Gently she turned her son to face her. Peering into his light blue eyes, she found innocence and happiness yet there was a hidden sadness. She closed her eyes for a while, unable to look into his eyes anymore. If was as if he knew that she was going to leave him. Opening them again, she tenderly kissed his forehead.  
  
The door to the little hospital room slowly opened. A middle age man walked in. He was carrying a small baggage. Walking toward the bed, his face held a smile yet it never reached his eyes. Putting the baggage on the floor, he looked toward his only family left and sat down on a chair by the bed.  
  
His face lit up a little bit when he saw the little baby.  
  
"Can I hold him?" the man asked.  
  
The woman gave an affirmative nod and gave the baby to the man.  
  
The baby's wide blue eyes mesmerized him. Made him think about himself. About how innocent he was, but then, things always change. No one can always take actions of themselves. No on can always be innocent. One-day innocence will fade away and leave you with nothing but pain, physical and mental.  
  
A slight burp was heard before sounds of contents from the stomach dribble down the mouth. The man stared in shocked at his ruined clothes. He then adverted his eyes from the clothes to the smiling baby. He gave a lurch to grab the smiling baby. Screaming laughter fill the little room. The tensed moment and grim silence was broken. They would put everything behind them, for now.  
  
They both knew that the little baby would be motherless in a few days and had resolved to take the days given to them to have fun.  
  
No one knew that the days together would be even shorter than that.  
  
The future is constantly changing, never staying in a pattern for long. Though one decision can either change your future for good or for worse. We make up our own destiny and our own decision, but what if we have no control over it? Would we still have a future to look forward to? No one can predict the future. Not even the wisest of the wise can. We could only look toward the future with a light heart and a heavy mind.  
  
1.3 Flashback  
  
**********  
  
Why was it always in fairytales that love seemed so beautiful? You get caught up in the rush of emotions and then... Life wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that everything you believed in just… just disappears and leaves you with nothing. That love could do that.  
  
Love always starts out exciting at first. Wondering about what you should wear to catch the person you willingly submit your heart to or plans to accidentally bump into that person.  
  
Why was it that love could do such things to a person? Make you act silly for one and worse of all make you lose your dignity? Was love that powerful to make even the strongest person change who they are, to someone completely different?  
  
If it were that strong, then why would many people die? Why would many pokemon end up in misery?  
  
To me love was and will always be nothing. No one can understand the deep pain etched in my heart whenever I see love. No one can find the deep, solid wall I had build around my heart. No one can see the past that had haunt me for years. No one can taste the blood that had come from a wounded area. No one can smell the oncoming darkness as it began to consume you. No one can hear the cries of a little lost girl, whom would never be the same since that day. Not even my closest friends can understand why I am who I am.  
  
I will always be alone no matter what happens.  
  
And suffer the pain and burden with no companions by my side.  
  
I am truly alone.  
  
With no friends and family.  
  
This will be how I spend my days.  
  
Alone.  
  
**********  
  
"It is all your fault! Why do you always have to mess up?" A certain redhead yelled.  
  
"Me? What are you talking about? It's all your fault." A trainer from Pallet town shouted back.  
  
They had all gotten into a fight when their pokeballs as well as their pokemon disappeared. Not knowing what to do, they had started to place the blame on someone.  
  
"Will you two just shut up?" Brock whispered.  
  
Both closed their mouths and no verbal insults were heard.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Misty asked as she sat on a nearby rock. Her face held strains of anger as well as tiredness. They hadn't gotten much sleep when they discovered their pokemon were missing.  
  
"I don't know, I seriously don't know," Brock sighed.  
  
"Well then, think about something! We can't let our pokemon be… be something. Were they stolen anyway?" Ash stupidly asked.  
  
"Arrgh! Why did I have to come on the road with you anyway? Why couldn't I have just chosen to stay with my sister in a protected place where I wouldn't get lost, I wouldn't be starving to death, I wouldn't have to travel with such a stupid person, I don't mean you," she said as she gave a smile to Brock, then she directed her glare to Ash. "Where I wouldn't have my pokemon missing?" she said.  
  
"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm not stupid!"  
  
"We need to do something fast. Who knows what could've happen to them right now?" Brock said.  
  
This brought some attention to the trainers. Pokemon meant a lot to them. They were their friends and companions through the harsh journey. They were the light that would keep their lives forever happy. They were their goals to obtain. And now that they were gone… They couldn't imagine what would happen.  
  
"We'll go to see Professor Oak! Maybe he could help us." Ash exclaimed.  
  
The others nodded their head, seeing it was a good plan so far.  
  
Slowly they began to separate and pack up their things. Carrying as lightly as possible, they started on their journey toward Professor Oak's laboratory, never knowing what could possibly meet them on their route.  
  
**********  
  
A young woman no older than 19 was seen sitting on a chair, slowly sipping her drink as she watched the pokemon. Light sounds of footsteps were heard before two hands rested on her shoulders. There was a silence between them, before the woman gathered enough courage to speak.  
  
"They are lucky, aren't they?" she murmured, unconsciously rubbing her arms, as if she was cold. Not waiting for a response, she continued on.  
  
"Nothing in there life to worry about, no duties to bound them together. No destiny to hold them in a tight grasp, never letting go, until one eventually dies out."  
  
"You envy them, don't you?" the voice stated. It was a simple question… but it caused the young woman to tremble.  
  
"You envy their past, their present, their future, their lives," the voice threw out at her. With every accusation, she slightly winced.  
  
"You envy them because they didn't have to work for their happiness, while you had to. You hate them because their lives held peace in them, while yours held darkness. Hate them because they had no burden to carry."  
  
The woman slightly shook her head. What he said wasn't true. She didn't envy them or hate them. She never did. She never ever did. He had to be lying. He was probably testing her.  
  
"Don't deny it! Didn't you ever felt the tug that kept on insistently pulling your heart? You died when they died. You lost everyone that you held in your heart. You aren't who you used to be. That's the fact, the truth." the figure slowly stepped away from her.  
  
" They aren't much different than you." An arm shot out towards the pokemon. "They too have to work to find the peace within that you have searched for. Only they succeeded in finding it while you didn't because you've been dwelling in the past too long." the voice became softer. "Leave the past alone, and come back to the present. We all need you. Everyone needs you. Including me..." his words drifted into the silent air, as he left without a trace.  
  
No one could help her now except herself.  
  
**********  
  
A punch, a kick, a leg sweep. This continued on for many minutes. Sweat was pouring down the face of the attacker, as the punching bag was slowly losing control of its purpose.  
  
"You know, by now, I would've thought that you would be done killing that punching bag. I guess you aren't as strong as I predicted." A voice drifted down from the shadows.  
  
There wasn't a reply from the attacker.  
  
"I see you're ignoring me. I guess that's rational since you're probably too upset that that kid got the best of you. Really, one of our best fighters got outsmarted by a kid, and beaten to a bloody pulp! That's something to see, even though I've seen it already.  
  
The attacker gritted their teeth. The figure, seeing the action, gave a grin.  
  
"No need to be angry I was just trying to help you in your time of need."  
  
"That's it!" the attacker suddenly shouted out. Jumping up, the attacker positioned his right leg toward the shadows where the mocking voice was heard. The figure looked a little bit startle but jumped up in time. The attacker's feet hit against the wall but he back flipped away and ended up in the center of the room. Slowly, he turned his body around to find the figure that had insulted him. A slight flash of red caught his attention while he was turning around. Leaping upward, he prepared a punch toward the figure. Only to hit solid wall. He turned around again; his eyes warily peered around the room. His fist was bleeding slightly due to the fragile yet solid wall. He walked forward a bit, knowing that the idiot could only hide from him for so long.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't concentrating hard enough that a punch was able to break his self-defense and cause a bruise upon his face. Angrily he grabbed the fist in a flash lightening before the figure had a chance to escape. The figure struggled against the attacker's strong hands. The attacker eerily gave a smirked for the figure before punching the figure's abdomen with his free hand. A grunt of pain was heard from the figure. Another punch and a kick were directed to the figure.  
  
The figure struggled again for a second, before ceasing. The attacker felt the lost of struggling in his hands and laughed.  
  
Seeing the attacker wasn't holding as tightly as possible, the figure took the chance given and elbowed the attacker as well as punched him. Spinning around from the attacker, the figure took a few steps back before wiping blood away from the mouth.  
  
Giving a slight hint of a smirk, the figure chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, but as much as you're fun to play with, I have to go now! Bye loser!" the figure laughed as the mist slowly wound against the attacker.  
  
"I will never fall as you expect," the attacker moaned in pain, but got up anyway. "Never!"  
  
A fist was raised into the air, but the attacker slowly fell down as the mist took effect.  
  
No sounds were heard in the room for a long while, except the heavy grasps of one in pain.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1: Shadows of Pain  
  
Well, won't bore you too much with this note, just want to say REVIEW!!! Okay, that's all. ::Reader's sweatdrop at the bluntness of the author or something::. 


	2. Pain of Love

Hidoi Yume  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters that will appear in this story.  
  
Special thanks to my friends for reading this really shadowed story. As well as to Myst-Lady,  
  
jayni, Galexz, and Bunny Winner!  
  
More people will be revealed in this chapter. But not too much. Sorry!  
  
The title of the story is roughly translated into Cruel Dreams for those that want to know.  
  
And about the Cosmos person, if you don't get the name, then read the first chapter!  
  
Oh, before I forget, the bold words in this chapter are Japanese words. The meanings of these words are highlighted in bold in the paragraph after the Japanese words, but for some reason the bold doesn't appear in the word, so the translations are at the end. Right after my talking.  
  
Now have fun reading the story. ^_^  
  
**********  
  
1 Chapter 2: Pain of Love  
  
  
  
A place of dark, a place of light  
  
A place where you have to fight  
  
No one to save you  
  
No one to help you  
  
As you starve in pain  
  
With nothing to gain  
  
See the memories  
  
Remember the tragedies  
  
Catch the race  
  
Make the pace  
  
Strive to find the end  
  
Where the road bends  
  
To stop the nightmares  
  
Shed no tears  
  
To fight the foe  
  
Have no woe  
  
To gather power  
  
Reach the tower  
  
A tread of love  
  
Will keep you above  
  
A kiss of hope  
  
Won't keep you mope  
  
A weapon of life  
  
Will win the knife  
  
With faith by your side  
  
Feel the waves of tide  
  
With courage near  
  
There is nothing to fear  
  
With kin  
  
You will win  
  
Nightmares of many kinds in which people are afraid of, have many significance. Some may be caused to remind people of the deeds they have done. Some may be used when loved ones had died. But none from history had been used just for fun that is until one walked the Earth's surface.  
  
No human, pokemon alike had prepared to face the frightening nightmare in which freezes them under their spell. However that was only the calm waves. More were shown threw horrifying experiences, which is until today had never been discovered, yet.  
  
When the sea storms, the wind howls, the fire rages, the thunder crackles, and death becomes a cycle of blossoming pleasure, the darkness will come and capture what it has lived for, for many years, centuries even.  
  
And no one will be able to save the earth, not even the most powerful person, or pokemon can, for the darkness does not have a weakness.  
  
**********  
  
Muffled cries of a lost soul echoed throughout the small room. Cries of a time where happiness had taken place before death had come. No matter what had happened, she couldn't forget all the pain of having someone close to her die. The torture of seeing her beloved, and sisters die by the hands of darkness.  
  
Pain was something she was familiar with. Pain of memories, pain of torture, pain of death. It just didn't stop there. It continued on for as long as she lived.  
  
Chikyuu.  
  
It was something she had protected for as long as she remembered. Death came, and death went, all because of the planet Earth.  
  
Fushigi.  
  
It described her. Everything she did was mysterious, especially with the people she worked with. Her life held every kind of mysteries, waiting to be solved. However when it would be solved, would depend on when fate stopped toying with her.  
  
Hikari.  
  
That was she. She was the image of light. Never letting darkness shadowing it. She gave people life, without knowing it.  
  
Kekkai.  
  
A wandering soul, lost in a barrier that would never open. No matter what. No keys, no words, no spells would open the wall that had locked her in for years, centuries still.  
  
Kibou.  
  
Something she always wanted, hope. She had a dream that everything would be all right, and she could be what she always wanted, have what she always wanted.  
  
Makai.  
  
She was trapped in a demon world. A place where many nightmares had reside. A place where frightening experiences come to life, and tease you all the way, until you go crazy, lose your mind. No matter where you go, it would always follow you, not letting go, as it sees your pain, your grief.  
  
Mirai.  
  
Something that would never come out of her mind. What would happen in the future? Would life still be the same? Would the planet be conquered by darkness? Would we be happy then, as we may be now? Would love still be the same that it had been many years ago?  
  
Reikai.  
  
A spirit world, that was the only place where her soul and heart can act as one and lie in peace. Where no more troubles can reach her, at least for a while.  
  
Seimei.  
  
Life was something that was so simple yet so complicated. Hopes and dreams, trust and friendships, love and families, all work in the same way that life works.  
  
Sensou.  
  
A tragedy that caused millions to die always happens in wars. Mothers, sisters, and sweethearts, were always the one that actually lost something in the war. They lost someone they cared about.  
  
Shi.  
  
When death came, she welcomed it. When life came, she contradicts it. It was a cycle of wants and need, hate and love, life and death. However the life, the hate, the needs, always came first.  
  
Yume.  
  
A dream which she will succeed one day was to be normal, and that she could rest in peace with someone she loved. Both would come true, however when would be a question to ponder.  
  
**********  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
There was a sound of ruffle sheets before the door opened to reveal a girl with light golden hair; tints of silver weaved in it and stormy blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" was the question from the person behind the door.  
  
The girl cleared her throat before speaking quietly, yesterday's events still on her mind.  
  
"Lunch's ready."  
  
"I'll come out in a minute," he replied.  
  
The girl nodded her head, trying to forget the earlier events that kept on plaguing her mind.  
  
"As you wish," she turned around and was about to walk away, when a pull to her arm stopped her.  
  
She turned around, slowly, afraid of what was going to be revealed.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I… I-"  
  
"No, you don't have to tell me anything. I understand." The boy searched her eyes, wanting to know if she really understood. Was she as smart as he took her for?  
  
She took his silence, as done speaking.  
  
"Now that we're done talking, I should go now." With a tug, she was able to free her arm from his grip. She turned around and continued walking, ignoring his cries telling her to stop.  
  
**********  
  
All was quiet in the little dining room, right across from the kitchen. It was a disturbing time, to just hear sounds of food being eaten. They were so used to the lively chatter of the girl beside them that they forgot about loneliness, at least for a while.  
  
Professor Oak cleared his throat, hoping for the attention needed. They turned toward him.  
  
"I just wanted to say that Ash, Misty and Brock would be coming today to visit." The girl by the right side nodded her head in excitement, waiting to find out whom the new guests were like.  
  
The boy to the left scowled in distaste. He always didn't like Ash; he was too nosy and immature for his own good. As well as inexperienced, not to add.  
  
Professor Oak, saw his scowl and sighed in exasperation. The boy would never change, well maybe a little bit. He changed a lot when she came. He turned toward the girl and gave a small smile. She would always be the granddaughter he never had.  
  
1.1.1 Flashback  
  
A chatter of a laughing boy was heard throughout the yard. He was playing with many of his new pokemons. Dancing and singing, was the main event occupying the pokemons and the boy.  
  
A little twirls here, a little jump there, a little bow right near the ground.  
  
Having so much fun that he didn't here his grandpa's call; he began to sing a silly song while dancing around.  
  
The old man near the door, sighed in content as well as amusement. No matter how old he was, he was still a child. A child that hadn't seen the rest of the cruel, nevertheless kind world yet.  
  
"Come here boy," the old man exclaimed. Stepping away from the doorway, the man gingerly walked towards the boy, careful not to step at rough pebbles.  
  
The boy turned toward his grandpa and ran. As if his feet never touched the ground, he sailed in high spirit.  
  
A step brought both together in a hug.  
  
Slowly the grandpa lifted his face away from his grandson's collar and held him out.  
  
"Let me look at you son," he whispered. The boy nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Not much had changed since he last saw the boy, but his soul had change even if his appearances didn't. He was much more happier now, more cheerful and high spirited. And all because of a special someone.  
  
Now that we mention it, where was that special someone?  
  
"Grandpa!" a shout brought attention to the girl standing at the doorway, holding a pikachu.  
  
Their eyes were held together by a glance for the next few minutes. Silence was the main event for the few rare minutes. Laughter, singing and dancing were ceased.  
  
With a cry of joy, the girl ran toward her grandpa she hadn't seen for a long time and hugged the daylights out of him. She of course didn't notice her grandpa turning blue, after all who cares at such a joyful time?  
  
But he cared, her little grandpa that was slowly turning purple, and was close to red cared. Why wouldn't he? It was his life that would die not hers.  
  
"Usagi… let… let me GO!" her grandpa suddenly shouted out.  
  
Startled, Usagi let go of her grandpa and looked at him with her teary eyes that were about to drip of tears. He… he yelled at her!  
  
The angry grandpa however saw her tears and guilt suddenly fled everywhere around him. He took hold of her petit arms and cleared his throat,  
  
"Umm, sorry Usagi," he apologized. Usagi stared at him, before replying,  
  
"Really?"  
  
Grandpa gave a weak smile. At that the tears completely disappeared and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Let's go now!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed.  
  
The boy that was watching the scene with a smile, took steps forward and held the pikachu that was currently about to get angry in his grips. He wouldn't want to have everybody be shocked again.  
  
"Where are we going?" the boy asked, while patting the pikachu's head, hoping to take away the anger.  
  
"You'll see!" Usagi replied mysteriously.  
  
"Now let's go!" she said again, pushing the boy and her grandpa out the yard and toward the opening door.  
  
They followed her, with bit wariness. Whenever surprises were in store for them, it wasn't good. Nope, not good at all.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the destination in a matter of minutes, but that was thanks to Usagi's teleportation powers. A really valuable asset at times likes this.  
  
"Can we talk take the blind off yet?" a whiny voice was heard since the arrival to the secret place.  
  
Usagi had ordered them to wear the blinds before teleporting them. Why, they weren't so sure, but they knew it was for a reason, whether good or bad. Hopefully it would be a good thing.  
  
The golden haired child, giggled in amusement and excitement. It was fun to play with them, however it was the time to reveal something. Something important and serious.  
  
"You could take them off now," she said, something akin to disappointment was heard in her voice. They assumed that she still wanted to keep them in the dark, but thought better of it.  
  
They took them off, quickly for her taste, but then, you couldn't have everything you wanted. She shrugged her shoulders in tolerable agreement.  
  
The two relatives blinked their eyes for a few minutes, to get used to the light. Even though they weren't wearing the blind long, it was enough to stun them for the first few moments.  
  
Slowly their eyes stopped blinking, and were staring wide-eyed at that beautiful scenery. But perhaps it was even more beautiful that words couldn't describe that.  
  
The sun was shining bright across the whole field. Even the shadows seemed lighter than usual. Grasses and flowers were swaying gently to the beat of the wind. And animals were scurrying around. Trees were standing proudly against the life going around, but it didn't have the impression of opposing life. Nature had given much to this place, and it was apparent that it would still give.  
  
It was like a clear, vivid, intense image had been planted upon their mind. And no later would it go. Or sooner would it go. It would just stay there in their minds, for as long as they believe.  
  
Usagi stared alongside her family. Even though this was her special place, the people beside her needed it more.  
  
A lively chatter of noise scurried their thoughts away. They turned toward the disrupted area. More damage could be seen to nature. They quickly ran towards the area in need.  
  
  
  
"What do you have to report?" a young man in a black cloak asked to the soldier before him.  
  
"We have already searched the area, so far they weren't seen," the soldier reported.  
  
The man nodded his head. They couldn't of gone far. Not with an injured person and a small kid.  
  
"Search everywhere. I want them found before they gather allies."  
  
"Yes sir," with a wave of a cape, the soldier disappeared into the shadows.  
  
The man stared across his window in vary of emotions. Anger was expected and a strong sense of justice was surprisingly there. However the most surprisingly thing that was yet to discover, was that a deep pain and sadness reigned over him. A pain that may not be described. A sadness that may not be known. These vary of emotions had controlled him for the better part of his miserable life. Everyday was spent on escaping, no, thinking of escaping, but it wasn't possible. Not with the security that had been posted almost everywhere. But he hasn't gave up yet. A small part of him still believed that one day, one day, escaping this horrible land would be his victory. A victory that was his. And no one could stop him. No one could foul his plans. If anyone did, their life would be his. And that was a promise that he would take.  
  
Slowly he crunched the cup in his hands together. Blood dripped out of his closed fist as the cup slowly broke into chips of glass.  
  
No one could and would stop him.  
  
He opened his fist and let the broken glass fall to the ground. Piece by piece. His palm held marks of scratches, made from the glass. But he didn't seem to care.  
  
Briskly he opened the door and walked out. His steps held urgency and determination.  
  
His name was Ash. Ash Ketchum.  
  
**********  
  
Hikari-chan: Wasn't the ending of the chapter a little bit surprising? I just got the idea somehow; it just popped into my head, when I was deciding whom the man should be. Or maybe a teenager or boy in this case since it is Ash. I'll tell you roughly how old they are in the next chapter, since I didn't really make up their age yet. Well, I think a new character is going to be introduced in the next chapter. Maybe I will reveal whom that person is, depending on how the story will go. Sorry, about how short this is. I know it's not as long as the first chapter, but I was hurrying it up so I can start the next chapter. It's going to be more interesting in the next chapter. I got most of it planned out, but I will accept ideas on what you would like read about in the next chapter or later on. Since I haven't wrote the next chapters yet. The prophecy will not make sense right now, but hints will come along the chapters. Right now I got a hint for you. A place so close yet so far. Well, that's all the hint I could tell you. Anyway, comments and suggestions are welcome! Don't forget to review! ^_~  
  
  
  
Note- For some reason the bold words didn't appear, so I'm going to write it down here.  
  
1.2 Translations  
  
Chikyuu- Earth  
  
Fushigi- Mysterious  
  
Hikari- Light  
  
Kekkai- Barrier  
  
Kibou- Hope  
  
Makai-Demon World  
  
Mirai- Future  
  
Reika- Spirit World  
  
Seimei- Life  
  
Sensou- War  
  
Shi- Death  
  
Yume- Dream 


	3. Author's Notes

I'm going to get the next chapter up probably by the next week. Working hard on it, but you guys have to vote!  
  
Anyway, I've got a new story coming up that I need help on. I need some characters that will fit in for the personalities that I have in mind. They don't have to be from a specific anime or story or anything. You just need to find a character that you think will fit just right with the personality that I have chosen. And I'll have a voting poll for them. Just to tell you I need a lot! I'll describe the personalities right now.  
  
Main character, boy- likes to flirt a lot, cares for money, cares for his family though, knows a lot of martial arts (well some), funny, has honor, well in times of need, has lots of tricks up his sleeve, is loyal to his friend and associates  
  
Girl, first love of the main character-not really selfish, cares a lot for her love, has small eyes, and a big mouth (not to be mean), very nice  
  
Emperor-lonely, cares for his love ones, nice, could be the most evil person in the world when betrayed (but still have a little kindness in him), scared in a way, cares for his people, knows martial arts  
  
Sister of the emperor-cute in a way, sometimes bossy, would kill if there is a need where she gets an arrange marriage (a hint!), knows martial arts, doesn't want to be burdened by having to be a princess, would leave everything behind for her love  
  
Girl 1- mean, bossy, talks the sweetest talk when want to, is loyal but her loyalty is sometimes swayed, knows martial arts  
  
Girl 2- cute and adorable, knows martial arts, has a high standing, but not as much as the sister of the emperor (this information is optional), listens a lot to her like sister (I don't know the word for this. you know when you have a teacher that teaches you martial arts, and the teacher already has students of his/her own, you call the students your what? I don't know how to translate this word in English, but I know it in Chinese.), sweet, caring  
  
Girl 3- sweet, knows a lot of martial arts, loyal, cares a lot for people  
  
: Note- you know the martial art parts, that could be optional too. I think that for the Girl 3, it should be Usagi. You know how she's sweet and cares a lot for people, but that is my opinion. You don't have to choose her for the vote of Girl 3.:  
  
Girl 4- martial arts ability is very high, caring once you get to know her better, strong, independent, knows a lot of poison things to make and do but knows the antidote for it (almost like a doctor)  
  
Girl 5- very independent, caring, beautiful, knows martial arts  
  
Man 1 (the head of the boys or man in the place. Sorry, don't know the word)- has high martial arts ability, scary, funny (well sort of later on)  
  
Man 2 (the leader of a very high assembly of people that doesn't want the emperor as the emperor)- has very high martial arts ability, nice, wary, independent  
  
Man 3 (like the second leader of the group of people)- has high martial arts ability, cares, nice, has honor  
  
Man 4 (the cause of the chaos)- mean (and any other words that describe that), knows a great deal of martial arts, cares for his people which I would give about 2% but uses really bad ways, this guy is like the evil guy but there's still more evil guys  
  
Well that's all I could think now, but I'll get back to you on the rest. Remember to keep a wide-open range of characters for these people. 


End file.
